Fangs of a Vampire
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [SessKag][Sesshomaru is a vampire, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome and she accepted, Sesshomaru saved her one night]
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Creature

**Nafyhsseseyar:** I'm so sorry X.x I meant to put this story up and it's already finished though

**

* * *

**

**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of these characters so don't sue me, I have no money.

**  
Fangs of a Vampire**

**Chapter: 1**

**Mysterious Creature  
**

A 19 year old girl was getting ready for her date with Inuyasha tonight. She was finishing brushing her teeth and heard a car honk and spit out the toothpaste, which was mint flavored by the way, and washed out her mouth with water. She went downstairs and opened the door while saying to her family, "Inuyasha is here!"

"Be safe honey!"

"You be careful with that youkai Kagome!"

Kagome shut the door behind her and walked to the car. R:SF: You pick the car that best suits him lol She pulled the handle and got in the front seat.

"Wow Kagome, you're looking really great!"

Kagome blushes and her cheeks are tainted with crimson red and looked what Inuyasha was wearing. He was wearing black pants, a light green shirt underneath, a tannish tie, black shoes, and a black jacket. "Thank you Inuyasha and you're looking like yourself."

"Heh, you got that right," said Inuyasha, while leaning down and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back and they broke apart so Inuyasha could drive.

**::Restaurant::**

"Name sir?"

"Inuyasha."

"Right this way sir."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the man to a booth and it had roses in the middle, whine glasses, cutlery in red napkins, and a whine cart on the side, which had ice in it that shined in the dimmed but romantic light in the restaurant.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the booth. "Someone will be with both of you to take your orders." The man walked away and left the two of them.

"Are you sure this isn't too much Inuyasha? This place looks expensive."

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute and blinked. He then put his hands up while saying, "Nahh, it's not THAT expensive at all."

"You sure?"

"Yes Kagome, now stop worrying."

"Alright."

A moment later, the waiter came and took their orders and in no time, the waiter came with their food and placed them in front of them.

"What kind of whine would you like?"

"Red wine, please."

"Right away," said the waiter and walked off.

"Mmm, this tastes so good."

"The best isn't it? My mother always took me to this place."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about your mother. How is she?"

"Well, she's still in the hospital since the, well you know."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about the accident."

"Kagome, really it's ok, just forget about it. There........there is a reason why I wanted to take you out tonight."

"There is?"

"Hai."

The waiter came back and poured the red whine in their whine glasses and put it in the whine cart and walked away.

"Anyways......" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "Kagome will you...........will you marry me?"

Kagome blinked and thought, 'He's asking for my marriage?'

Duh stupid, now say yes!

"Hai! I will Inuyasha! I would love to marry you!"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her.

**::Outside::of::Kagome's::House::**

Inuyasha had walked Kagome up to the front door of her house and wrapped his arms around her waist, while kissing her neck with sweet, small kisses. He laced his fingers around her left hand and fingered the ring have gave her at the restaurant.

"Mmmm, Inuyasha.......I.......have to go." Kagome's arousal was striking up and was driving Inuyasha crazy to no end!

"No, stay....."

"Inuyasha......." Kagome heard Inuyasha sigh and his arms unwrapped themselves around their spot on her petite waist. Kagome turned and smiled up at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Kagome went on her tippy toes and kissed Inuyasha on the lips softly and slowly. She pulled away after 10 seconds.

"Good night Inuyasha...." Kagome turned around and turned the doorknob and went into the house closing it when she got in.

Inuyasha stood there for a couple of seconds and turned around and started walking down the sidewalk while swinging his arms side to side, doing a victory dance. "Inuyasha, you are to good for your own self."

**(R:SF: LMAO, I just had to put that in XD)**

Inuyasha opened the driver door and got in, put in the keys and started the engine. He pulled away from her house and to his.

**::Next::Day::**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kagome's alarm clock went off and she got out of bed and saw the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh kuso! It's 6:45am and I was supposed to wake up earlier! Oh I'm gonna be late, oh so late!!"

Kagome rushed to the bathroom, took a shower, put on her school uniform, did her hair, brushed her teeth, packed her bag for school and put on her shoes while racing off to her car and drove to school, which was a dark blue Porsche convertible.

She got to school just in time for first period before the bell rang. "It's a good thing you were here on time Kagome, otherwise, I would count you tardy."

"Yes Mrs. Smith."

"Now, today in class, we will start...." Kagome's mind started drifting off to what Inuyasha and her wedding would be like. Her wedding dress will be all white and beautiful and Inuyasha would have a black suit on, that would make his features stand out greatly and make him even more handsome than ever. Also there's the presents and other stu-

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped at the sound and saw that her teacher was looking at her.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?"

"Pay attention and stop going in your old world. I'm tired of bringing you out of it all the time."

"Yes Mrs. Smith, I'll stop."

"Good. As I was saying...." Kagome looked up at the clock and tapped her pencil. "Stupid clock, I wish you would go faster so this day will end."

**::After::School::**

During lunch, Inuyasha told her what the plans were for the wedding and it was the day that they got out of school, so they wouldn't have to worry about later on. He also offered to drive her home but she said she couldn't because that would meant leaving her Porsche convertible here.

When Kagome got home, her mother greeted her and asked her what happened today.

"So Kagome, what did Inuyasha say to you about the wedding?"

"It's the day when school starts."

"Really? That's so soon."

"I know, but he wants it to get it over with."

"I see."

Kagome started walking up the stairs but what her mom said next made her stop in her tracks. "Kagome, where is your necklace?"

"What?"

"Your necklace, the one that your father gave you, it's not on your neck."

Kagome started to panic and felt around her neck. That necklace was special and her father had given it to her when she was 9 years old. "Oh crap! I think it's by the school somewhere!" Kagome dashed out of the house, running toward the school.

"Oh where is it? I can't believe I lost it. I hope father forgives me, he always says that I shouldn't loose stuff that are worth something to you," she said while looking for it while walking and looking around.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and it sounded like a man's footsteps, so she just walked faster, but the footsteps did as well. Kagome jumped to a ran and so did the man behind her.

'Stupid men, always get drunk, I knew I should brought my spray can.'

She turned at a corner, which lead to a alley way. She saw the man run past the alley way and sighed. She started walking but a left hand covered her mouth, while the other blocked her arms from striking out.

"Now, now, missy, you think you can out run me?"

'Ugh, he smells like alcohol and tobacco too!'

She started struggling against him and started kicking her legs at him as well. "Stop struggling you bitch!" The man started going to the wall and spun her around, so she was trapped.

"This is getting old......"

"Shut up bitch! Now, let's see what I can do to you." The man's hands trailed down her body to her blouse but was suddenly slashed away from some power.

The man skidded on the ground and wiped the blood off his shoulder. What he didn't expect in front of the woman was a 6 ft tall man with sunglasses, long knee length silver hair, black pants, shoes, and long sleeve cotton shirt.

"Who the hell are you?"

The silver haired man walked calmly toward the drunken man, enjoying what the drunken man was doing, which was backing away in fear.

Kagome just stood where she was, watching the scene, she was too shocked to move. Who wouldn't if you had this handsome man save you from some stupid drunk person?

"Wouldn't you like to know who I am," said the voice of the silver haired man which was emotionless but ice cold, which sent shivers up the drunken man's and Kagome's spine, heck, it would send shivers up anyone's spine! Even Kami's spine!

The silver haired man suddenly opened his mouth and it showed 2 sharp fangs......not just any fangs, but vampire fangs. They glistened deadly in the moonlight and they were very sharp.

The drunken man backed away slowly at first but what the silver haired man did next frightened him! The silver haired man brought his left arm up and put his hand in front of his left cheek and his nails lengthened. The drunken man tried to dash by the other man but he felt the deadly fangs cut through the vein of the back of his neck and he saw darkness.

Kagome saw the drunken man's body fall limp to the ground and the blood spilling on the concrete floor. She then saw the silver haired man use this unbelievable speed to her and appeared before her err towering over her. He brought up his fore finger and hooked it under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Be careful, someone like you would be wasted........" His voice was like velvet and soft as a petal of a rose.

Kagome blinked her eyes and then her face expression went to shock! The silvered haired man smirked at her when her face expression changed and he laced his hands in hers and pulled her away from the wall. He then spun her around in front of him and started dragging his nails across the back of her neck.

"You're to tense, just relax......."

Kagome couldn't help it but a moan came out of her mouth. 'Wait.......I love Inuyasha and here is this guy no VAMPIRE touching me and I'm allowing him too! Oh, there's my sensitive spot that always makes me shiver in delight and he just went over it!'

Kagome let another moan pass her lips but it was louder than the other one. She suddenly felt him push her pressure point and she fell unconscious and he caught her in his strong arms. He then leapt into the air and flew toward his home, which was a old warehouse that no one had used in 10 years and everything inside of it was black. He went through the door which was broken down and went upstairs.

He layed the miko down on his bed in his room. He saw the ring on her finger and knew that she was going to be engaged to someone but didn't care. This miko was intriguing him to no end. It was when he picked up her scent in the shadows that she needed help to get away from that low life man that was drunk.

The silver haired man scoffed and put a comfy fat black leather chair beside his bed to watch her. He took off his sunglasses and put them on the bedside. His golden amberish eyes pierced through the darkness of his room like a bright light making way through the thick fog of a dark night.

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Well, theres my vampire fic I already have it finished but will only update if ya'll review . 


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss of Friendship

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Here's chapter 2 :D Also, I already have this whole story done, so ya'll are lucky .

* * *

**Fangs of a Vampire**

**Chapter 2**

**The Kiss of Friendship  
**

Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes slowly and saw that she was in a room that was black and the curtains were dark blue, so was the sheets and covers. She suddenly panicked and shot up from the bed quickly. She then saw the golden amberish eyes of the vampire and her aura sent out waves of fear, confusion and shock. Then she spoke, with fear laced in it.

"W-Why........am I here? Why didn't you just leave me and WHY did you SAVE me?!"

The vampire looked at her with his emotionless mask for a bit and smirked while closing his eyes.

"Why? Well, I don't even know myself why you are even here at my house and on my bed for that matter."

Kagome's face expression then went complete confusion and shock.

"Nani?! You just think that you can take ME here and say that you don't know WHY you did?!"

The silver haired man's golden eyes narrowed in the pitch black darkness. "Remember who you are talking to woman, I have my sources."

"Don't call me woman!"

"How about girl?"

"Iie!"

"Wench?"

"Iie baka!"

"Hmmm, bitch?"

"Iie, it's Kagome."

"Kagome...." The silver haired man rolled her name softly and gently on his tongue and liked it.

"So umm, what is uh, your name?"

"Sesshomaru....."

".........oh, and that means destruction of life?" Now the atmosphere was getting tense and hot.

"Hai, but, I can't do that.....yet." Sesshomaru said playfully.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"But, I don't intend on doing that......but there is SOMETHING that I want......"

"A-and that would be?"

'Wait, where did I say that I liked her? She's just intriguing and god damn, she has a good body......my fingers no body are aching to touch her.......hmmm, I'll do something to make her beg for me- NO, I will not loose control! I'm a vampire!"

"None of your concern, since it doesn't involve you."

"Oh, then I'll leave." Kagome moved and stepped to the floor was pushed back by Sesshomaru which made both of them go onto the bed with him on top of her.

"That won't be necessary....."

"What? But you said it was none of my-" She lost her words when his hands guided themselves down her side, to her hips and then to her thighs making her buck to him.

"Stop, I......."

Sesshomaru put his mouth to her neck and sucked on her neck. 'Forget the damn reputation!' His hands made designs on her body while she had her hands on his chest running over it, feeling his 6 packs and his well built body underneath his black long sleeve shirt.

"You what? Can't take it?"

"No! It's just that.....ugh.....don't do that."

"Feels good doesn't it? How about I do this....."

Sesshomaru leaned down and his velvet soft lips landed on her sweet and feathery lips, which made a big long groan come from Kagome. He ran his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance while his hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closely to him, making him feel the texture of her breasts.

Kagome's mind was cleared and only one thing mattered.......HIM.

What about Inuyasha? You did promise him your marriage.

'I......I.....don't.....know,' thought Kagome, who was dazed.

Wake up! This is a VAMPIRE kissing you! They don't have a soul or anything! They have nothing and he has nothing to give you!

'Yes.....yes he does.......he has..............he has.......,' Kagome trailed off thinking of what he would give her.

You see? You don't even KNOW what he'll give you! I bet he does this to every pretty girl he meets and-

'He thinks I'm pretty? I think I'm ugly and Inuyasha never has said I was pretty......'

Well, neither is this Sesshomaru dude, so, push him off of you and run out!

'But......it feels so good I can-'

What do you mean you can't? Of course WE can! Do it with your MIKO powers!

'But, that'll hurt him........he's been so, nice to......me.....'

You're hopeless, no wait, you're to EASY to get!

"I AM NOT," Kagome said out loud.

Sesshomaru stopped everything he was doing. R:SF: NOT THAT WAY!

"Nani?"

"I am not easy!"

"I didn't say you were......."

"But you're thinking it!"

"......no I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Iie"

"Hai!"

"Iie."

"Hai you were!"

"If you want, MIKO, go ahead and see what I'm thinking."

"I will and- wait, did you call me a miko?"

Now THAT made him smirk. "It's not that hard to miss, since of course you are small and its in your aura."

"I am not small! It's not my fault that you're so taller than me anmph-"

His velvety lips landed down again on her own and kissed her. After a while he broke it and said, "You talk to much, now just relax....."

"How can I when you do all this 'stuff' to me?!"

"Oh, so you like it?"

".........I-I didn't say THAT! It's just........"

"You just can't stand it and your body responds to me........"

"You're really a hentai you know that......."

"Now, about me being taller than you, it's natural......"

"Oh really? Then how about your gorgeous- err I mean FEATURES?"

Sesshomaru smirked evily down at her while his golden amberish eyes sparkled with amusement. "My features, as you say gorgeous, are normal, since vampires can have different hair color than HUMANS........"

"Hmph.........."

Complete silence now.......

"Um, can I uh, well, uh, touch it?"

"If you want, I mean, if you really WANT to touch 'it'"

Kagome's eyes widened and narrowed playfully. "You hentai jerk!"

**SMACK**

Kagome hit Sesshomaru's shoulder lightly.

"I meant your hair baka!"

"Oh.......then no......."

"Awww, why not?"

"Why should I let you?"

"Umm, well, cause I intrigue you......"

"Mnnn........point made......"

"Yay!"

Kagome brought her right hand to his silver mane and ran her fingers through it to find it as silky and soft as spider's web.

"It feels so good."

"Really? Hmmm......"

Sesshomaru pulled himself over her and made his silver mane fall over her like silver curtains and some locks of it when over her chest, face and shoulders.

"That tickles you know......."

"It does? Hmm.........."

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened and she was about to protest, but a pair of velvet soft lips, crashed down on hers hungrily. "Umm, why do you keep kissing me?"

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and said, "Vampire's show friendliness by 'kissing' as you say. We have different behaviors than you humans......"

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Hey! I'm just not any ORDINARY human! I'm a miko!"

"Yes........I know that........"

"But if you KISS someone here, then that means you love them......."

Sesshomaru's body tensed and stopped moving.

"Love? You humans ACTUALLY fall for that emotion?"

"Hey! That's how you come together and make babies......"

"We vampires don't do that, we just mate whoever we want and the mother we choose will ONLY raise the baby, not the father."

"That's......that's.....just wrong.......why not mate someone you love or-"

"Because.........we don't have a soul........"

"What? Yes you do!"

"Iie, we don't.......we suck blood to live on......and speaking of which, I need some more......from you."

"Eh? Why MY blood?"

"It's sweeter and miko's blood always makes us go on more without stopping for blood every 10 to 15 minutes. The most experienced vampire's can go on for 20 to 25 minutes......"

"....and you're ONE of those experienced ones?"

Sesshomaru smirked and dipped down his head to hers, which made their noses touch. "Iie, I can go on more......"

Kagome's eyes widened and it suddenly clicked! "You went for more than 5 hours!"

"Yes, I am one of the few who can......."

"But why........why do you need-"

"A power inside of us tells us when we need blood and right now, this POWER inside of me, is telling me that I need blood now.....so.....relax......you won't feel anything if you do......"

Kagome's petite body relaxed under him and he moved her silky, ebony hair out of the way and he put his fangs where the holes were and put them in them, sucking the sweet blood from her.

Kagome winced and her hands came up and grabbed the top of his shoulders tightly and her legs were now bent. She whimpered and her eyes were squeezed tightly.

After a few seconds, he took out his sharp, pearly white fangs and licked his mouth clean. "I think I should take you back now to your home......"

Kagome opened one eye and looked at him. "Really? You will?"

"Hai, since you're being such a nuisance to me now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and huffed playfully, but the next thing he did made her eek in surprise. He went toward her, picked her up bridal style and flew out the window, his black clothes wiping in the wind like a flag on a windy day. But he was also careful not to get in any light what so ever.

After a while, she pointed where her house was and he glided down gracefully from the sky to the front door of her house. Sesshomaru put Kagome on the concrete ground softly and kissed her on the lips gently which made her hands go on his chest automatically and moved them to his shoulders, pulling him to her.

Sesshomaru brought one of his hands to her face and tilted it to the left, to get more access to her sweet mouth. After a while, Sesshomaru broke the kiss and slid his tongue across her left cheek, which made her shiver in.......dare I say it........pleasure.

"Good night Kagome........we might meet again, you never know......" With that, Sesshomaru leapt into the sky and flew back to the dark warehouse.

Kagome opened the door and went up stairs to her room, kicking off her shoes and went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. After a 4 minute shower, she got out and put on her pajamas and walked toward her bed and slid into the sheets. She turned the lamp knob to the right and it went off. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of a certain silver haired man......

**Nafyhsseseyar:** There's ya'lls other christmas present .


	3. Chapter 3: All Kisses are Different

**Nafyhsseseyar**: (in dracula voice) Here is chapter 3 my mortals mwahahahahaha!

* * *

**Fangs of a Vampire**

**Chapter 3**

**All Kisses are Different  
**

The sun's light went straight onto Kagome's eyelids that were closed but not for long.......

"Kagome wake up! You have work today!"

Kagome was still sleeping in her comfy bed.........

"**KAGOME**!"

Still no moves from her.......

There were some footsteps on the stairs and burst open the door. "Wake up sleepyhead or you're gonna be **LATE**!"

Now the word 'late' made it into her ear and made her shoot out of bed.

"Oh no! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm la-"

"Kidding sis!!!!! You've should've seen your face hahahahaha!"

"Why you jerk!" Kagome picked up her pillow and started hitting her brother for doing that to her. "You baka! After today you will be a dead brother hanging from my door!"

"Yeah right sis! You can't do that to me and what will mom say then?"

"Arg!!!! Just go **AWAY**! Say it with me alright? **_A-WAY_**! As in, leave the _damn_ room and don't _bug_ me ever again you twerp!" She said while shaking her hand err fist at him, daring him to make a smart ass comment.

"Okay, okay sis, but don't blame it on me then."

"It's Saturday you bonehead!"

"I am not a **BONEHEAD**!"

"Oh right, you have no bones in your head, so that means you have nothing but mush in your head!"

**SLAM!**

The door of her room went on her brother's face, which knocked him backgrounds from the force.

"That'll teach him.......now, to wear for today.......Inuyasha and the others are going to the amusement park and I'm going with them......."

**::10::Minutes::Later::**

_**Honk! Honk!**_

"That's them!" Kagome raced down the steps and called out to her family, "Bye! I'm going!"

"Have fun dear!"

"If that youkai touches you, I will-"

"Yeah I know ji-chan.........well anyways, bye!"

Kagome opened the door and closed it behind her once she got outside and ran down the sidewalk to the car.

"Hey Kag, you ready?"

"Yeah Inuyasha, lets go!"

**_VRROOOOOMMMM!_**

Inuyasha raced toward the amusement park with a piece of cake. When they got there, Inuyasha parked the car and Sango, Miroku, Kagome and him got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the amusement park.

"Soooo.......which ones to ride ya'll?"

**::After::The::Amusement::Park::**

**(R:SF: Yes, you can call me lazy from not writing what happens there so sue me V.V)**

"Wow, that was _SO_ much fun!"

"Yeah, next time we need to bring a bag for Miroku, he threw up on Sango."

"....and I liked this shirt too......."

"Don't worry Sango dear, I will buy you another one....."

"Yeah, probably one that shows off your breasts Sango."

"How did you ever know Kagome?"

**WHACK**

"You hentai! Drop me off here, I'll walk."

"Alright."

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......._went the car brakes.

Sango hopped out and so did Miroku.

"Here Sango, let me walk you home."

"No thank you Miroku, you did enough for one day....."

"But Sango........"

"Now they're out of the way, let's do something shall we?"

"Umm, just drop me off here Inuyasha......."

"But......"

"Please?"

"Okay, but why so far?"

"Dunno, I want to walk that's all."

_Liar, you just want to see 'you know who'_

'No I do not!'

"Woohoo, Kagome.....you there?"

"Huh? Yeah I am."

"Well I like stopped 2 minutes ago and you just sit there, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, good night Inuyasha." Kagome opened the door and got out of the car.

"See you later Kagome."

Inuyasha sped off and left Kagome where he dropped her off. "Sometimes I wonder if the cops warned him or at least ticket him for driving so fast.........ah oh well.......it's a guy thing...."

Kagome walked on the concrete sidewalk of the city, kicking a rock ahead of her. After a while, she again heard footsteps behind her and kicked the rock backwards, which hit the man on the leg, making him yelp in pain. This gave Kagome the chance to run, and run she did, zooming down the sidewalk with her jacket and hair trailing behind her.

Kagome turned into the alley way but not the same one as last time and there were no dead ends. The man was catching up on her but Kagome made herself go faster, and faster she went. She jumped over fallen trashcans, broken pipes, and over a fence as well. After a while, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her anymore, so she slowed down to a walk, being alert around her still. She saw a flash of black go by that went behind her and heard a sickening thud behind her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Do you even know how to loose these low life men?"

"Yeah!"

"Show me then......."

_No motion......and the famous cricket chirp as well........._

"Thought so, now what you do is hit them with a crowbar......"

"A crowbar?"

"Yes."

"A **CROWBAR**?!"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"You want _ME_, Kagome, to get a freaking **crowbar** that is made of **metal** and **hit them** with it?"

"Precisely."

"What are you, stupid?!! It'll look 'weird' walking around with a **CROWBAR** in my hands in the **CITY **at night!"

"Again, precisely......"

"........not a bad idea......."

Sesshomaru smirked and in a blink of an eye, he picked her up and leapt into the sky.

"Now what?"

"Taking you somewhere of course........"

"And that would be?"

"You'll see little Kagome."

"I am _NOT_ little!"

"Funny, you act like a little child."

"Well at least I'm not a serious and boring person!"

".....you forgot annoying and arguementive person as well."

"Why you!"

**SMACK**

Kagome hit him playfully on the back off his head. "Don't make fun of me you blood sucker!"

"Alright, arguementive woman."

"Damn straight!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome joined in, well, actually laughed with him.

"So where are we going?"

"Are you deaf? I said you'll see, do I have to spell that out for you?"

"No I'm not deaf and no you don't have to spell it out for me, you jackass."

"Funny, do I look like a donkey and one that can fly as well?"

"Hmmm.......no, you have gorgeous silver hair, golden amberish eyes and a nice buil-" Kagome stopped herself just in time and thought to herself, 'What the hell am I saying? He doesn't have a well toned body! Wait, he has a six pack and I can see it clearly! Wait, am I looking.....down?'

"Do you see something you like miko or are you taken under controlled by someone?"

"Yes I am under controlled by someone and it's you!"

Sesshomaru smirked and landed underneath a bridge that had no lights or a road underneath it, just grass and a river that ran underneath the bridge as well, whichradiated light off of it from the moon, but it wasn't really that bright tonight. Sesshomaru had to stay in shadows though. In streetlights, car lights, or any other lights, besides the moon's light, will make him weak, no matter what.

His arms unwrapped themselves from around her petite waste and she walked out of his reach and into the moonlight. "This is beautiful Sesshomaru, but why did you bring me here?"

"I come here when I'm bored or want to think of something."

"So you're saying I'm boring?"

".......uhh no, I didn't say that."

"But you said-"

"Just forget it damnit!"

"Okay," Kagome said while laughing.

"What's so amusing now miko?"

"Oh nothing, you're just a crack head that's all."

"Why you......." Sesshomaru sped toward her and landed on her, pushing her down to the ground. Their hair and clothes went in the air while they fell and their hair looked like they were as one.

Kagome was in a fit of giggles when they fell and landed. "You clumsy.......idiot! Kami, you're such a baka!"

"Yes I know that, now tell me what I **DO NOT** know Kagome."

"Oh just get off you jerk."

"Wait, let me think about it......hmmm................no."

"What? **WHY**?!"

"Because, I don't want to."

"You hentai........get off **ME**!" Kagome started struggling underneath him but he weighed and was stronger than her.

"....and here I thought you were _STRONG _enough to get me off you, tsk tsk little miko, you're not so powerful now are you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she suddenly glowed pink, which sent him flying off of her, but he caught himself in the air landing.

"Not so powerful hmm?"

"I was being sarcastic woman."

"I said call me Kagome! Not whore, bitch, babe, pet, wench, woman or any other word you 'guys' use for wompmh!-"

Sesshomaru was walking up to her and kissed her on the lips and licking them softly and gently. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and knotted her hands in his hair, while she granted entrance for him by opening her mouth. His tongue shot into her mouth and went over every spot in her mouth. Sesshomaru's hands had moved themselves from hanging from his side to having wrapped themselves on her petite waist, pulling her closer to him while not realizing it.

If anyone, and I mean IF, someone sees them right now, they'll think that both of them are in love which each other and not knowing it at all.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and kissed her forehead gently.

'This girl.......intrigues me somehow.......'

_Maybe because you feel something for her?_

'.......and that SOMETHING would be?'

_I can't believe that I AM so blind not to see it. LOVE you idiot!_

'That so called emotion that humans fall for? This Sesshomaru will not LOVE a human'

_Hmph, you said that to yourself to late, you know you love her AND want her_

'What? No I don't'

_Yes you do, and you're LYING on top of her now!_

'I am?'

He opened up his golden amberish eyes and saw _AND_ felt that he was indeed on top of her and _**STILL**_ kissing her!

_See? Told you so, but noooo, you won't listen to me don't you?_

'Her eyelashes are caressing her soft cheeks gently........'

_........and come on, I know I'm annoying but.........._

'Her hair.......her raven black hair.......is so soft, like silk......'

_.........yeah, you are ignoring me aren't ya?_

'What NOW?!'

_I've been talking here and you just talk about how 'good' she looks and stuff........_

'You're so annoying!'

_Admit that you like, no, LOVE her damnit!_

'Iie!'

_Hai_

'Iie!'

_Hai, and YOU WILL you stubborn bastard!_

'Make me then........'

_Alright........_

His subconscious sent him pictures of Kagome which made his arousal spike up a notch, no like 5 notches!

'You are so evil......'

_Correction, WE are evil and remember that!_

'Finally that stupid annoying voice is gone!'

Suddenly, some of the bushes that are 4 feet away from them, rustled and Inuyasha appears seeing them!

"Hey! Get off of her!"

Inuyasha went toward Sesshomaru and slashed him away but without hurting him.

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, where did Sesshomaru go?"

"Huh? You mean that guy's name is Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Why was he kissing you?!"

"That's how vampire's show friendship........"

"Keh, whatever,........wait, did you say vampires? As in, suck-our-blood vampires?"

"Uh yeah, and Inuyasha, all vampires drink blood."

"Well come with me, we're going now."

"But I forgot something."

"Fine, I'll wait for you in the car."

Inuyasha walked to his car with his hands in his pockets while doing so.

Kagome walked to where she sensed Sesshomaru and smiled. "Sesshomaru........are you there?"

Sesshomaru slipped out of the darkness and looked at Kagome. "Is that.......your boyfriend?"

"Yes, umm about that Sesshomaru I-"

"He's way overprotective of you."

"Yes, I know that, well, I need to go now........"

"Alright......"

"But, I need to do something first......."

"......and that would be?"

Kagome looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes shining in the moonlight. "This......" She went up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck once again and kissed him fully on the lips.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard and his eye's widened a little bit of shock. After 6 seconds, she pulled back and smiled up at him and turned around and ran to Inuyasha's car while saying, "Night Sesshomaru!"

**

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar**: Awww wasn't that......fluffy and kind of fast X.x Anyways, I know Sesshomaru is out of character but hey, he's in the middle of in character and not. If you don't like it, don't READ it! What do I have to do to tell you not to? Make Sesshomaru kidnap you?!?! Wait, that'll be to 'good' for me to do. Well, review please and I'll put up the next chappie . 


	4. Chapter 4: Some Nights are Blinding

**Nafyhsseseyar: **Here's chapter 4 my lovely readers/fans . Enjoy!

* * *

**Fangs of a Vampire**

**Chapter 4**

**Some Nights are Blinding  
**

Inuyasha had drove Kagome home and wouldn't let her out until he got an answer.

"Kagome, why was he kissing you? And I saw **YOU** kissing him! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me.......I was just drunk."

'Oh perfect Kagome, now you're lying and to your husband-to-be at that!'

"You got drunk?"

"Yeah, I was out with my other friends and we drank some beer and got drunk."

"So you got drunk with your friends and met that guy along the way?"

"Yes, but now I don't feel drunk anymore."

"You're lying......."

"No I'm not, I'm just saying I was drunk and ran into that guy."

"You said that the guy's name was Sesshomaru....."

"I did? That's a weird name, who would name their son that?"

"Probably someone that is powerful."

Inuyasha pulled up to her house and stopped. "Well, here ya go and night Kagome." He leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Night Inuyasha." Kagome opened the door, got out, and closed the door and walked to the front door of her house. She heard Inuyasha drive off, the engine roaring loudly.

"Just three more cars of his and the whole universe can hear that car." She opened the door and walked toward the dining room. "I'm back!"

"Where have you been Kagome? You were suppose to be back home two hours ago......."

"Well, Inuyasha and I went out again and ate dinner and he drove me back......."

"Ohh, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did."

_Yeah, kissing Sesshomaru_

'Shut up! I do not **LOVE** Sesshomaru!'

_Do too_

'I do not!'

_Yes you do_

'No I don't and you can't **PROVE** it!'

_Oh? Watch me........_

'What? What are you gonna-"

"On second thought, I met another man today too."

"Oh? What's his name?"

'What the? Grr, damn you!'

_Hehehe, ta, ta for now!_

"His name is Sesshomaru......."

"Oh, lovely name, ummm what does it mean?"

"Oh, just uh, well uh, eh heh, destruction of life........."

"What?!"

"He said his parents are weird."

"Well, if you ask me, that's such a cool name, right on!"

"Souta, go to sleep."

"Aww, but mom."

"Now Souta Higurashi!"

"Okay, fine." Souta got up from the couch from playing his gameboy and walked up stairs.

"I'll go to bed as well."

"Alright, goodnight Kagome."

Kagome walked up the stairs and went into her room, went toward her bathroom, took a shower, put on her pajama's and layed down in her bed.

"Damnit, I lied to Inuyasha and now to my FAMILY..........what is this world coming to?"

**(R:SF: Should I end here and let ya'll have a short chapter and a cliffy?...........Nahhh, ya'll deserve more)**

Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes and got dressed.

"Ugghhh, its Sunday and have nothing to do..............I know!"

Kagome put on her tennis shoes and went downstairs.

"I'm going outside!"

"Alright, see you in a while honey......"

"Be careful with those demons, you can never be so sure......"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her ji-chan, he was always like that. He didn't like demons at all, and that included Inuyasha as well.

"They know nothing about emotions....." That's what he said to her when she was going out with Inuyasha, but she proved her ji-chan wrong. Some of them you have to give them time to adjust to these feelings.

Kagome's feet lead her to the old warehouse, which was Sesshomaru's place.

'Why am I here.....and _WHY_ am I walking to the front door?'

_Because you like him!_

'I do not!'

_Yes you do_

'Do not!'

_Yes you do and there he is in front of you_

Kagome looked up and saw that the door was open and inside, where there was no light, was Sesshomaru in black clothes again.

"Well Kagome......I didn't know you wanted so badly to see me.........I was about to change."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and said with anger, "You hentai! I didn't need to know that!"

"Oh yes you did.........don't deny it."

"You sick bastard! How can anyone _STAND_ you?!"

Complete and thick silence here.......

"I'm sorry.............did I........did I say something that brought painful memories? Because if I did you should tell me otherwise I won't-"

"Stop talking............"

"Why? I just want to know what's wrong! You just didn't answer when I said how anyone could stand you!"

"Because..........everyone is...............afraid of me........"

"That's so horrible! Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean that your dangerous!"

"That's how you humans think and judge people......."

"I don't **JUDGE** people like that! It's not right!"

"......yes you did, you said to me you're a vampire?"

"I was shocked damnit! Why don't you get it? We are not used to have vampires coming here!"

"I think I already knew that!"

"Then why are you being so selfish, arrogant and** SO DAMN** stubborn you vampire!" Kagome's eyes widened........realized what she called him.........and not his name........

'Oh shit........I really made it worse........'

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and snarled, "You see! You're just like them!"

"I didn't mean to..........really I didn't......"

"Whatever.........just carry on human-miko." Sesshomaru shut the door and was glad too because a bright light was turned on right in **FRONT** of the warehouse!

**(R:SF: I dunno why but this light thing is out of character and so is the characters so sue me if you want X.x)**

Kagome, who was outside, blocked the light with her hands in front of her.

'What the hell is going on now?'

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're getting that vampire **OUT** of here!"

"What vampire?"

"Listen girl, we know there's a vampire in there because Inuyasha told us......"

"What!"

Kagome then saw Inuyasha walk toward her and pulled her to him. "Come on Kago.........lets go while they get that stupid vampire......"

Something inside her was telling her don't leave Sesshomaru, no matter what, while the other side was saying go with Inuyasha! He's your boyfriend and you promised your marriage to him! Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's arms and had her hands on her head.

'I'm so confused! What do I do?!'

Suddenly, she heard a wince inside the warehouse and that answered her question.........stay!

'Damn Inuyasha, Sesshomaru needs more help than my damn boyfriend!'

Kagome went to the front of the warehouse and her hands sparked lightblue, showing her miko powers.

"Turn off the light right now or I will blow you all away from this joint and I'm not kidding either! I've been trained to do it as well!"

"Kagome! What the **HELL** are you doing?"

"Protecting Sesshomaru!"

"Why? He is nothing but a stupid no good vampire!"

"That's what you **THINK**! He saved me Inuyasha when you dropped me off from a stupid drunk man!"

"So!"

"He also was there when I was bored and I had a great time with him!"

"So? What's the fucking deal then?"

"I treat everyone like my equal and you** ALL** should do the damn same thing! Who cares if you're a miko, a monk, a demon, a half-breed, or a vampire! We're all the same, just different in looks and features. So what if you're deadly and have powers, as long you have friends in life, then you'll have a happy life! So turn off that damn light!"

"You heard the woman, turn it off!"

One of the men went to the light switch and turned off the light of the light, making the outside dark. Kagome turned around and walked slowly toward the door......

"Sesshomaru you can comeout now."

There was a long silence and finally the sound of a rusty door, screeched open and Sesshomaru came out, walking out with sunglasses on and walked towards Kagome.

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Well, that's the end and that last part was umm stupid X.x ahh who cares. It gets BETTER in the last few chapters . mwahahaha. 


	5. Chapter 5: Anyone Can Love

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Hello! It's me again! Here's the 5th chappie. Oh yeah, it will seem kind of weird but that's how I am heheheh.....heh.......yeah okay. Here's the chapter.

* * *

**Fangs of a Vampire**

**Chapter 5**

**Anyone Can Love**

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and stopped in front of her. Inuyasha growled and went toward the light with his part demon speed and turned it back on........which.........well..........wasn't a **VERY** good idea.......

The lights shot through the darkness and went on Sesshomaru, who hissed while his pupils were getting smaller and smaller.

"Sesshomaru! Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru's breath was become short and rough. Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him away from the light which was at the park. Sesshomaru growled at her and sliced her away, making her bleed.

"Get off miko!"

"Hey! I just saved your ass over there!"

"You still have no right to touch me human........"

Kagome's eyes widened and her anger spiked up and it went over the scale of madness. "Listen you jackass! I just saved you from becoming really weak! So don't you dare call me a human **OR** a miko!!!!!"

"One, I am not to be called such a name and two, you're not to be trusted!"

"What.......?"

"You heard me wench! You're not to be trusted with anything! You mess everything up!"

Bad thing to say smart one.........

'Shut up!'

Fine, but you're gonna loose her like that.........

"I.......I didn't do anything! I didn't put on the light!"

Sesshomaru growled and pushed her against the tree roughly and said, "You stupid girl........don't you know that when a vampire gets a lot of light towards him or her, they die!"

"I.....I didn't know! And you're hurting me damnit!" Kagome kicked him off her.

"You stupid jackass! How can anyone love you! No wonder everyone is afraid of you! You're so fucking rude to everyone and ME!" Kagome huffed and ran off, leaving Sesshomaru standing who was licking the blood off his hands. His vampire side cooled down and he was back to normal.

'Oh crap.......I should of told her about that side.........damnit!'

Sesshomaru leapt into the air and flew after her and it didn't take that long. Kagome felt his presence and picked up the pace. Sesshomaru used more of his vampire speed and landed in front of her.

"What now Sesshomaru? You're gonna yell at me again!"

"Listen Kagome.......about that........"

"Oh shut up! Just shut up!"

"Kagome........"

"Iie! Get out of my way!" Kagome ran to the left but Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"Kagome, just listen to me and forget what I said earlier!"

"Why? So you can hit me more?"

"No.......I'm saying that, when I get weak or mad, my vampire side err 'mad' side will take over and say mean things."

"Am I supposed to believe this?"

"Oh god.......you know, you're really stubborn........"

"Well excu------se me! At least I don't say you're not to be trusted to people who mess up! We all make mistakes you jerk!" Kagome struggled to get out of his embrace but he pulled her back to him and made her face him.

"You really are beautiful when you're angry......"

"Don't play prince charming on me now! Because it won-"

Sesshomaru kissed her to shut her up and he deepened it with passion which surprised Kagome no end. He broke the kiss and Kagome looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"You.......oh my god........." Kagome started to struggle again.

"Kagome, stop."

"Iie! I can't believe this! You love me! You, a vampire, love me!"

"Kagome, onegai, stop. Wait........you enjoyed the kiss as well."

"What....no I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did, it was in your aura."

"N...No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did **NOT **and **THAT'S** final Mr. Idiot pants!"

"Oh, now I'm an idiot......"

"Yeah, you are!"

Sesshomaru pulled her tightly against him and kissed her long but gentle with such passion. Kagome's heart raced inside and her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her, making him bend down to her.

"Kagome........"

"Hmmm..............what?"

"You taste...........delicious......"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him like he had grown 2 heads.

"What?"

"What...what?"

"Why did you say I tasted **DELICIOUS**?"

Silence.......

"Ahem......"

Sesshomaru just looked away but Kagome made him turn his head.

"WHY, did you say that?"

"I.......I said that because......."

"Because.......?"

Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Aishiteru........"

Kagome's eyes widened.

'What?! Did he just?** OMG**! He did!'

Well what are you waiting for? Kiss him back damnit!

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and licked the shell of her ear in a seducing way and she moaned.

Sesshomaru moved his face up to the top of her head and pushed her to the wall.

"Sesshomaru.......not here......."

'I can't believe I just said that!'

You just did

Sesshomaru smirked. "Alright.......then we'll go to my place........." He gathered her in his arms, bridal style, and leapt into the air, being careful with the lights while a figure was on the ground growling.

"How dare she! She's mine and MINE alone!" Inuyasha then got an idea and remembered the wedding was tomorrow morning and knowing her, she loved weddings and surely won't miss theirs, no matter how much she loved that filthy vampire.

* * *

**  
Nafyhsseseyar:** There, that's it :D Heheh, hope ya'll liked it. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dance of a Vampire

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Well what do ya know? We made it to the **LEMONY **chapter, yay!

**Inuyasha**: Noo!!!! I will not loose her so easily!

**Sesshomaru**: Stupid mutt......

**Inuyasha**: _(growls)_ Give her back you jackass!

**Sesshomaru**: Hmmm........no

**Inuyasha**: **WHY NOT**?! You **HATE** humans!

**Sesshomaru**: Yes.....I do hate humans......

**_(GASPS)_**

**Sesshomaru**: Except Kagome of course.........

**_(PHEWS)_**

**Inuyasha**: You just said that to be safe!

**Sesshomaru:** No, its true idiot

**Inuyasha**: Arg!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: **JUST SHUT UP!**

**Inuyasha**: _(is scared and shuts up)_

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Thank you! Now, onto the fanfic

**

* * *

**

**Fangs of a Vampire**

**Chapter 6**

**Dance of a Vampire**

Sesshomaru was flying in the air with Kagome in his arms bridal style. Their hair and clothes swayed in the wind while they were looking at each others eyes. Golden was lost in sapphire, vice versa......

After flying in the air, watching out for any light source that was pointed up in the sky, he landed in front of the warehouse and put Kagome down gently in front of him. He pressed a button on the wall that was well hidden and the ground before them became a stairway and pushed her, signaling her to go down.

"You're kidding me?! What's down there?"

Sesshomaru smirked and just pushed her down, which worked and he pressed the button that was on the ceiling of it, it closed and they just continued walking down the stairway.

When they reached the bottom, Kagome gasped! It was a room full of pillows and silky ones at that and the walls were black. She couldn't tell where she was going but Sesshomaru did. He pushed her to the ground while he was on top of her with his arms around her waist.

Sesshomaru brushed his lips against her soft ones while his right hand swayed down her left leg while he did little circles with his nails, careful not to hurt her. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

His right hand went to her thigh and made swirls and circles slowly, making sure he was torturing her. Kagome's hips bucked against him and he made a soft groan. Kagome's left hand trailed down from the back of his neck to the side, to his collarbone and down the middle of his chest slowly. She could feel his skin underneath his black shirt getting hot and hard

Sesshomaru shivered when she trailed her hand from his neck down the middle of his chest. He felt himself grow hard and his skin getting hot. He broke the kiss and made little kisses to the left, going over her jawbone and made a turn down to her neck and nipped on it, getting a moan from her. His right hand went down her body while his left hand went once again around her waist.

Sesshomaru moved his lips from her neck and kissed her left eye then her other and kissed her forehead. His greedy hands went to her blouse and unbuttoned it and took it off of her. She had on a black bra and he ran his hand over her left breast's peak, making it hard. He lowered himself on to her while his hand made designs on her back with his nails gently.

Kagome's greedy hands unbuttoned the buttons that was in the middle of his shirt and took it off of him. His now bare and well toned chest was shown to her and crimson adorned on both of her cheeks. He smirked at what himself could do to her and made a wet trail from his greedy and velvet tongue going over her skin trailing all the way to her neck and down. He noticed that the bra was in his way and unclasped it and threw it to his side.

Kagome didn't even pay attention to what he did to her clothes. All she could think was his magic hands, tongue and lips were doing to her. She then went to his waist and her fingers trailed over the waist line of his pants while making sure her knuckles went against his scarless skin. A loud groan came from him and glided his tongue down the valley of her breasts and made his tongue go with the curve that her breast made like a mountain and went to the top of it, and sucked gently on it.

She groaned when he took hold of her left breast and was getting pleasure from him........but she didn't just **WANTED** the pleasure! She wanted everything that he was willing to give her completely! But.....only one thing she forgot.......

_Are you forgetting something?_

'No......why?'

_Starts with a W and ends with a G_

'Ummm........'

_Inuyasha, the jackass, asked you to give him your....._

'Oh no! The wedding!'

"Shit......" Kagome's eyes widened and realized she had said that out loud. Sesshomaru, who, of course heard it, stopped and looked at her when he picked up his head from her chest gracefully of course.

"Hmm?"

"Umm, Sesshomaru, I forgot to tell you........Inuyasha asked me for his marriage.....and I said yes."

"What?"

"But don't worry or get mad! I don't want to marry him anymore."

Sesshomaru looked at her hard and long and said, "What are you planning to do?"

"Call it off, which will probably will piss him off and yell at me......," Kagome said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said dangerously, "I'll make sure he won't. No one will."

Kagome felt something hard against her thigh and she gasped. Sesshomaru just smirked and said, "What's wrong? Can't resist it?"

"Damn you! Of course I can't damnit!"

"Oh, now we're getting moody now, eh?"

Kagome just huffed and unzipped his pants while kissing and nipping on the side of neck. Both of their breaths were now pants and hard. While Kagome was taking off his pants, he was lying on top of her and kissing her lips hungrily.

When she pulled down the pants to his legs, he kicked them off with his underwear of course with it and he started unzipping her pants and when she kicked them off, Sesshomaru lowered his lower self unto her and she felt the tip of him and groaned.

Sesshomaru moved his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled, her scent engulfing his nose and he brought his head up.

"You sure you want me to do it?"

"Mmmm hmmmm," said a dazed and breathless Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled, not smirked, **SMILED** at her and that made her blush, her cheeks a dark crimson color and he just chuckled at her innocence and went into her slowly and reached to her virgin barrier and slammed into her making her scream.

Sesshomaru brought his face to hers and licked the tears off of her cheeks.

"Shhhhh, I'm sorry Kagome......it will go away soon....."

Kagome whimpered and she nuzzled his cheek sweetly like a kitten while he did the same thing to her cheek. To anyone they would look like they were dogs nuzzling each others cheek while the other was doing the same.

**(R:SF: Heh, kind of funny eh? err ironic? XD)**

When Kagome felt the pain go away from her, she kissed the crook of his neck hotly, which told him that he could continue. Sesshomaru lifted himself and started going a slow and steady rhythm. Kagome felt in the pit of her stomach, a hot spring that was getting tighter each 5 minutes. Kagome moaned and started moving her hips with his, so they looked like they were dancing.

The material of the pillows against their skins were now feeling sticky because they were sweating but this wasn't the beginning of their sweating from their lovemaking.......oh no.......the best part was -yet- to come!

"Harder.......faster......," said a breathless and begging Kagome.

Sesshomaru gladly made her wishes and went faster and harder. He saw her arch her back gracefully and her breasts were bouncing when he went into her again and went against his hard and well tone chest. Her ebony silky hair was stinking on her face, framing it perfectly like an angel coming to greet you.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders when he slammed into her which each thrust. His silver hair stuck on his shoulders, his sides and on her body as well. Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten around him and he went faster and harder into her. Kagome felt the spring in her stomach getting tighter and tighter and she suddenly felt him slam into her.

"Sesshomaru!!!!!!"

While she screamed his name, his seed went deep inside of her and while he pushed it deep into her, he groaned loudly. Sesshomaru bent his head down and kissed her lips gently while she was relaxing.

After a while, Kagome was lying on her back on him, with her head on his chest while he was holding her waist with his right hand while the other was combing through her raven black silky hair tenderly.

"You now have a child growing inside of you Kagome......."

"A-A child? You mean you can..."

"Hai. Vampires can breed. You thought we couldn't?"

"I thought ya'll couldn't because.........."

"Because what?"

Kagome rolled off of him and was on her side and wasn't facing him. "Because......I thought ya'll didn't have......didn't have a soul.......or a heart........."

Sesshomaru pulled her to him, which made her head be under his chin and her back against his chest. "Most people think that as well but I do have both of those it's just that you taken hold of one of them."

Kagome spun around so she was seeing the crook of his neck. "I have?" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead gently and nuzzled it softly.

"Hai, you have and I'm glad it is you and not anyone else."

"But, I have a half vampire in me. Aren't you supposed to be disgusted?"

"No, I will never be disgusted when you have my children."

"How am I supposed to teach them?"

"We vampires are not that hard to teach. We learn quickly also, its part miko, remember that."

"Aren't you going to help me raise it?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I heard that some vampires just leave their mates and-"

"Lies."

"What?"

"That's lies. We have more honor than that and plus, what kind of vampire will I be if I did that? I am one of the most dangerous vampires of Japan......"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? But, then if you're the most dangerous one, why did you mate with me?"

"Mmmmm. I'm not sure."

Kagome, if she could, would fall down.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"It's hard to explain. Besides, it's not that rare for vampires to mate with humans now but back then it was so rare that if one did, they would kill their mate and the children along with them."

"That's horrible! If they try to do that to me I will kick their sorry asses!"

Sesshomaru raised one of his elegant eyebrows at her.

"Their sorry asses?"

"Uh, well not you Sesshomaru heheheheh."

"Good.....you learned something new today."

"And that would be?"

"How to save yourself -and- have sex with a vampire."

Kagome blushed and just started laughing while saying, "You're such a hentai!"

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her on the lips while she kissed him back.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Night Kagome."

The both of them went to sleep on the silky pillows that were all sweaty and while they did, their son was growing inside of Kagome's body which was a vampire, not just a -half- vampire but a powerful one as well thanks to his parents who was a powerful full blooded vampire and a human miko.

**(R:SF: Hmm, should I continue? Of course I will since ya'll had to wait so LONG for this damn chapter! Darn my slowness XD)**

**::Afternoon::**

Kagome had woken up and found her clothes and put them on. Sesshomaru nipped her neck and kissed her on the lips and saw that on her neck was his symbol of his family, a dark crescent moon pointing to the left that only appeared on the mates that they take in. If they accept them, then their family symbol will appear on the left shoulder where it meets the neck in black.

Kagome hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"See you later Sesshomaru."

Kagome pulled away and walked up the stairs, pressed the button that made the door open and walked out. She pressed the button that closed it and walked home, her whole aura was filled with happiness.

But not for long since her -husband- was waiting for her in her house.

'I love him so much that I want to go back and do it again! But my family will be so worried about me....'

She walked up the steps that lead to the front door of her house and opened it and went it.

"I'm home!" Kagome didn't hear an answer and looked in the kitchen and didn't see them there. She went to the dining room and she was faced with angry looks of Inuyasha, her mom and her ji-chan and Souta was upstairs playing his video games.

"Mom, I can explain......"

"No need to explain to us! Inuyasha told us that you were with a vampire and a **MALE **one at that!"

"But he will never hurt me!"

"Bull shit Kagome! I saw him and heard him yelling at you!"

"That was his mad side you baka! Vampires get those often and don't realize what they're doing or saying! So get off his case you, you **_stupid dog_**!"

"Oh? Didn't you remember you already gave **ME** your marriage?"

"Actually, I did remember and you know what, I don't want to be married with a guy like you!"

"Keh. What does he have that I don't have? It's not like he made sex with ya!"

Silence.......

Her mom's eyes widened and her ji-chan said, "Kagome? You didn't....."

"Kagome! How could you do that to Inuyasha?"

"Mom! Ji-chan! I didn't say that!"

"If you didn't say anything back to me, it's not that hard to miss!"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Just **SHUT UP**!"

Inuyasha growled and lunged toward her making her back into the wall.

"Listen you wench! You already promised me your marriage and you **WILL** marry me!"

"Get away from me! I have my own free will who I can marry and not to marry! And you know what? You're the one that I don't want to marry!"

"Oh? Then who are you going to marry? You can't marry vampires! They have nothing to give you! They have nothing! They don't have a soul or a heart like all of us do!"

Now, that made Kagome furious to no end. Wait, she was over the scale of mad which for a miko, is not good.

"**Don't. Talk. About. Him. Like. That**!" Pink started to glow around her and it made him flew across the room off of her and she went to the door and went outside.

Inuyasha had stopped the contact with his head to the wall and went out the door after her.

"Get back here!"

Kagome just took off the ring and threw it at him. "There! Take it and leave me alone you stupid dog!"

He lunged at her and it made both of them fall to the ground and she was on the bottom and he on the top of her. He snickered lowly at their position.

"Looks like you're betraying him like you're doing to me!"

"I am not betraying him! I love him and **NOT** you! You, you jackass of a dog who doesn't know of the meaning get away from me before you die!"

"And what are _you_, a **_stupid human miko wench_** going to do? Kill me?"

"Correction **_half-breed_**. That's what **_I_** will do."

Inuyasha looked up and saw a dark figure underneath the beginning of the forest area who had said that sentence so coldly.

"You! You took her away from me!"

"Silence half-breed!"

"Get off of me!"

"Make me you bitch!"

Sesshomaru knew it would hurt him and make him weak but he couldn't stand it and used his given speed and slashed Inuyasha off of Kagome. He felt the pain of the light shining down on his body and his pupils were getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and held on to him. Sesshomaru looked at her and his breath was getting heavy. He brought his head down and whispered to her, "I need some of your blood Kagome......"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, tilting her head to the side and felt him put his fangs in and started sucking her blood and stopped when he had enough.

He was now fresh and stood up to his normal height. He flexed his claws and his silver hair blew into the wind and the sun was setting slowly, making it dark but not that dark.

Then, in the most dangerous and cold voice Kagome ever heard, he said, "This begins now half-breed.......die!" Sesshomaru shot forward, his claws glowing red for his vampire power and Inuyasha had his claws out but they were stronger and sharper and he shot toward Sesshomaru as well. The fighting has just begun....

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Tada! I think that's a good place to stop and ya'll to wait for the fight eh? 

**Kagome**: That lemon was so **DETAILED**!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: That's the best out of me but I can go even **MORE** detailed _(smirks)_

**Miroku**: Hmm, I think everyone has gone my hentainess......

**_WHACK!_**

**_SMACK!_**

**_WOMP!_**

**Nafyhsseseyar**: You idiot!

**Sango**: Shut up Houshi!

**Kagome**: You're worse!

**Sesshomaru**: Hmmm, now the first fighting scene is about to occur

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Yes and it will,** IT WILL**, be very and I mean very, very, very, very, very, **VIOLENT**, which is so** MUCH** fun to type up hehehehe

**Inuyasha**: Keh, I more stupid in here then the show

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Sadly.......

**Sesshomaru**: _(pulls Kagome to him)_

**Inuyasha**: **HEY!**

**Kagome**: **_SIT!_**

**_!WHAM!_**

**Inuyasha**: Arg!!!!!! Why you!

**Sesshomaru**:_ (whips Inuyasha)_ don't forget I'm a demon you pathetic fool

**Inuyasha**: _(growls but seesNafyhsseseyar is about to get her metal hammer and shuts up)_

**Kagome**: _(sees Nafyhsseseyar)_ Scary......_(cough) _anyways, review! This took a lot of time out of Raye's time and life!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Yup, I think it took 6 or 7 days to do........so be happy you finally got this lemon! Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Vampires True Power

**Nafyhsseseyar**: O.o oh wow its now time for chap 7! Yay!

**Kagome**: Woohoo!

**Inuyasha**: Yeah whatever

**Shippo**: Is someone jealous?

**Sesshomaru**: _(smirks) _

**Nafyhsseseyar**: I think I know who is

**Inuyasha**: Grrrr!

**Kagome**: SIT!

**_!WHAM!_**

**Inuyasha:**_(growls)_ WHY you-

**Nafyhsseseyar:** Just shut up already! I think my **_READERS_ **want to read this chapter already you stupid hanyou!

Inuyasha: Make me!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: _(eye twitches and has a fiery background)_ You dare to defy ME?!

**Inuyasha**: _(hides)_

**Nafyhsseseyar**: hehehe. Anyways, heres chap 7!

* * *

**Fangs of a Vampire**

Chapter 7 

**Vampires True Power  
**

Sesshomaru's claws glowed red and sliced them downward, making blades in boomerang shapes which flew toward Inuyasha. "Sankontessou," shouted Inuyasha which destroyed Sesshomaru's attack but he just smirked.

"Yeah you better be smirking! I'll kick your freaking ass!" Inuyasha jumped on the ground and pushed off which made him go toward Sesshomaru, who suddenly used his vampire speed and appeared in front of Inuyasha smirking and slashed his glowing red claws on his side and slashed with his other one on the other side.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and groaned in pain. "You.....you fucking bastard!" Sesshomaru just smirked and flew backwards, landing on the ground while Inuyasha tried to land gently on the ground. He put his claws in his wounds and started running toward Sesshomaru. "Hijinkessou!" Blades of his own blood was sent toward Sesshomaru who bit down on his hand and made it go slanted and it made a sword.

Sesshomaru swiped his sword which sent the blades to the side but Inuyasha came close to him and swiped his claws on his chest, making them bleed.

"And here I thought vampires don't have blood." Sesshomaru just glared at Inuyasha and jabbed his sword through Inuyasha's chest. "Don't underestimate me you filthy halfbreed of a dog," he said dangerously and slowly. He pulled the sword out and blood was on his sword, shining in the moonlight.

Inuyasha fell to the ground on his knees, holding his chest. "You........you bastard! You will pay! **HIJINKESSOU**!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru felt the blades hit him, which made him bleed more. He hissed and he put the sword's point up toward the sky, which made the sky become cloudy and dark and then........

**_FLASH!_**

It started to rain. Heavy. And hard. The rain stung the two immortals but that didn't stop them. "Now we're both even. Or do you want me to be weak so you can easily kill me?"

Inuyasha got up slowly and said, "Shut up! I just want to kill you since you took Kagome away from me!"

"Its her choice who she loves and not you, you selfish halfbreed."

Inuyasha stepped forward with his right foot, which made a small splash of water come out from his foot. "Since when do vampires know about what love is?!"

"Since when do demons become so stupid."

"What! I'm not the stupid one." Inuyasha pointed his fore finger at Sesshomaru while saying, "You're the stupid one, not me!"

"If I was stupid, I wouldn't have come and save my mate."

"Y-Your mate?!?! What the-" Inuyasha turned to where Kagome was and shouted at her, while still pointed to Sesshomaru. "You mated with this guy? Since when?!?!"

"None of your business Inuyasha! I don't even like you anymore!"

Inuyasha growled and whipped his head toward Sesshomaru. "I'll make you pay! I'll kill you and cut you into tiny pieces so the wind can blow you away you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha ran toward him and slashed his claws on Sesshomaru but was met with a blade.

"Pathetic. You think you can kill me so easily?" Sesshomaru then swiped Inuyasha with his claws which cut through his skin like it was hair.

The once silence and peaceful night was interrupted by a howl with pain written all around its noise. Almost all the people woke up because of that howl. Inuyasha was holding his side which was bleeding like a running river.

"Damn.....how could....."

"Skill you pathetic whelp. Now leave or I'll finish you!"

Inuyasha growled out and roared. On his cheeks was one purple jagged strip and his hair was a little bit ragged. Also, his claws become longer and sharper. And his eyes were a bloody red with blue-green pupils.

"You will pay vampire for taking what was mine!" Inuyasha shot forward with incredible speed and slashed Sesshomaru with his sharp, powerful claws.

Sesshomaru hissed in pain while Inuyasha kept on slashing him.

Kagome stood there in horror, while watching Inuyasha do that to him.

_Why are you just standing there? Go over there and help him!_

'I can't...'

_What?! WHY?!?! You love him do you?_

'Yes.......I just can't feel my legs.'

_........Nervy, make her move you idiot!_

(awww!)

_Now! Or I'll tell mom!_

(ekkks! No! There, I did it.)

_Good. Now, go to him!_

Kagome nodded and ran toward the two fighting immortals. "Stop it you two! Just stop!"

Inuyasha kept on going after Sesshomaru, who was getting very and I mean 'very' weak.

"Inuyasha! **STOP**! You're going to kill him!"

"That's the **WHOLE** point you bit-"

Inuyasha didn't get to finish because Kagome slapped him hard and I mean hard on his cheek, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm tired of you calling me names! If you **REALLY**do love me, then you would call me by my given name!"

Inuyasha didn't move, his cheek was hot and it was pulsing with pain. 'Its all true........if I really did love her I would........'

"I hope you understand Inuyasha because........I love Sesshomaru now. I'm sorry." Kagome turned on her heel and walked toward Sesshomaru, who was getting weak. She put her hands on his chest and pushed back a strand of hair behind him.

"Kagome......." Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp pain on her neck but soon calmed down and groaned when he sucked her blood.

Inuyasha got up slowly and saw them against each other and turned back to normal, with his ears against his head. Then, he turned around and jumped into the air, going in the current of the wind and kept jumping going home.

Sesshomaru stopped sucking her blood and started nipping her neck. Kagome moaned and her eyelids became heavy.

"Sesshomaru......"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to my.....my family?" Kagome fell against him and was asleep. Sesshomaru smiled a true smile and picked her up bridal style and leapt into the air, being careful with the lights, flying toward her house.

**::Kagome's::House::**

Sesshomaru landed in front of Kagome's house and put her gently on the ground. "Goodnight Kagome," he said while kissing her. Kagome kissed him back and pulled away. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and went inside her house. Sesshomaru took to the sky again and flew away leaving Kagome in her peaceful home.......or was it?

"There you are Kagome! We need to pick up your wedding dress."

"I'm not marrying him."

"What?! What do you mean, you're not marrying him? I paid for the whole wedding already."

"I'm sorry mom........but.........but I love someone else now."

"And who is this someone else," asked her ji-chan.

"Umm.......well he's a........"

"A human?"

"No..."

"Demon?"

"No."

"That's good."

"He's a vampire......."

"That's nice dear."

"Yes very, I'm sure-" Her ji-chan spitted the tea out of his mouth. "What?! **A VAMPIRE**?!?!"

"Kagome! How could you! And with a vampire!"

"Mom! Ji-chan! He loves me!"

'Oh good job Kag, you just spilled the beans......more like blood......'

Her mother gasped and her ji-chan suddenly stood up forward making his tea cup fall on its side, spilling the tea on the table.

"Kagome.......did it ever occur to you that vampires can kill you and-"

"Mom! I have proof that he loves me! Look!" Kagome pushed her hair out of the way and they saw the black crescent moon.

"Oh Kagome......why?"

"Mom......please......" Kagome walked to her mom. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha already fought over me and Inuyasha went to his 'bad' side and I stopped them and I told Inuyasha myself that I love Sesshomaru already......so please mom."

Her mother sighed and said, "As long you're happy Kagome. But I would like to meet him someday young lady, you understand me?"

Kagome nodded. Then her ji-chan decided to speak. "I still don't like it."

"Come on dad, lets get you some more tea."

Kagome walked upstairs and into her bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and went to bed, dreaming a wonderful dream........

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Yay! I'm finally done!

**Kagome**: You go Raye!

**Shippo**: Yay! Go Raye!

**Sesshomaru**: I must say, I liked the battle scene

**Nafyhsseseyar**: lol

**Inuyasha**: I hated it

**Nafyhsseseyar**: _(sprays Inuyasha with water bottle)_

**Inuyasha**: _(hisses)_

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Mwahahaha! Anyways, read, review and rate XD hahahaha


	8. Chapter 8: Night Over

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Hmmm, so ya'll are ready for chapter 8?

**Kagome**: I am

**Inuyasha**: Why did I get my ass kicked? It's not FAIR!

**Sesshomaru**: Don't you already have the show? I think that's FAIR enough as you say.

**Inuyasha**: Grrrr, why you!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: _(holds up frying pan and Inuyasha's face runs into it)_

_**(Metal bang)**_

**Inuyasha**: . ...X.X _(falls down, twitching once in a while)_

**Nafyhsseseyar**: It's fascinating that every day materials can be used to defeat demons now days

**Sesshomaru**: True...

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Anyways, heres the next chapter and the last one too :(

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Night Over**

Kagome woke up, got changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. They were eating pancakes and Souta had 5 of them and Ji-chan was ranting to Souta that he couldn't eat that much.

"I've done it before Ji-chan; you don't have to freak out. I'm not little anymore."

"Oh really? Then why is your attitude like a little 5 year old?"

"Whatever."

"Kagome, maybe Ses...oh what's his name again?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh, right. Maybe Sesshomaru can come over later on?"

"Well, he can only come when it's dark."

"Oh."

"As I recall, vampires go out into the night to suck blood."

"Ummm, actually, they will loose an amount of energy in broad daylight and any kind light, so they come out at night."

"But aren't there street lights, car lights and all?"

"Yes, but he dodges them, plus, when he flies he goes wayyyy up in the sky where it's really dark."

"Hmmm. That's good dear, now eat otherwise those pancakes will be all cold."

:**10:00p.m.:**

There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to the door like lightning.

"Looks like sis really wants to see him."

"Souta!"

"What? It's true. Should hear her going all day, 'Sesshomaru's coming, Sesshomaru's coming!' It was torture!"

"Well, mind your manners Souta."

"Don't I always?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in the dining room, which was very and I mean **VERY** dim.

"Mom, Ji-chan, this is Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bowed to them while saying, "It's a pleasure to meet Kagome's guardians." Mrs. Higurashi and Ji-chan bowed back.

"Welcome to our house. I'm glad to meet someone who loves my daughter very much." Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru noticed but the others didn't.

"Whoa! His hair is so awesome!"

"Souta."

Sesshomaru felt a pair of hands touching his well cared, silky, long silver hair and was playing with it. He couldn't help but smile at the child's antics.

"Wow! It feels cool too!"

"Souta, please stop. You look like you're being a hairdresser."

"But it's so cool!"

"Souta," said his mom saying the "A" long, which made her seen angry.

"It's alright Mrs. Higurashi. My hair doesn't get tangled, no matter how much it's messed with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm making dinner. Would you like anything Sesshomaru?"

"Well, if you have anything in blood, then yes I would."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened and then they went back to normal. "Oh, I forgot you were a vampire. I'm so sorry, I tend to do that."

"Yeah, she once forgot my birthday."

"Souta!"

"What? It's true."

"Well, anyways. Would you like some meat that is uncooked?"

"Yes. Thank you but a median piece of it."

"Alright. I will bring out everyone's food when they're all done." Mrs. Higurashi walked toward the kitchen and left Sesshomaru, Souta, Kagome with Ji-chan.

Silence went into the room and the atmosphere became **VERY** thick.

"So, I heard that you fought Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You really love my granddaughter. But let me tell you one thing. If you hurt her in** ANY** way, I will truly kill you and I have a **WHOLE** lot of garlic in the basement."

"Ji-chan!"

Sesshomaru just smirked. "I assure you that I will not hurt Kagome in any way. She is my mate and I am glad she is."

Ji-chan nodded. "Good."

Then Mrs. Higurashi came in, rolling a cart with the food on it. She put the plates on the dining table where everybody was sitting already.

"Well. Eat up everyone."

**:After:Dinner:**

"Thank you for coming Sesshomaru. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi, I did. The raw meat was very delicious."

"Thank you. How did everyone like theirs?"

"Great!"

"Good."

"It was fine."

"Souta!"

"What?"

"Oh, just go take a shower and go to sleep."

"Awwww."

"Now Souta."

"Okay." Souta walked upstairs and into the bathroom. You could hear the shower being turned on.

"I have to get going."

"Oh, alright. Have a good night sleep."

"Oh and Mrs. Higurashi."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"May Kagome live with me for now on? She can visit ya'll anytime she likes."

"Oh...where do you live?"

"It's just passed the post office mom, it's not that far."

"Oh, alright dear. Tomorrow you can pick out the things you want over there."

"Thank you!" Kagome hugged her mom tightly and was hugged back.

"Be safe."

"I will."

Kagome let go of her mom and hugged Ji-chan. After that, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the house. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and leapt into the air, going toward the warehouse.

**:Next:Day:**

"Let's see. I want this, oh, can't forget this." Kagome then saw the picture of her father and picked it up. "Can't forget this one at all." She glided her hand across the picture of her father, who had short black hair and navy eyes. She put the picture safely in her suitcase's pocket, making sure nothing would break it.

"Do you have everything Kagome?" A voice asked down stairs.

"Yes," she said while zipping up the suitcase up, picked it up and put it on the floor. She pulled up the handle, which clicked to the one level of it but Kagome pulled it up again and it went to the second level, which was longer.

She walked out of her room and picked up the suitcase while walking down the stairs.

"I have everything."

"Make sure to visit us alright? And contact me when the...umm...vampire child is born."

Kagome blushed while Sesshomaru put his hand on her right shoulder. "We will."

"I'm so happy for you Kagome. And it's a good thing I got all my money back that I paid for the wedding."

"I'm sorry that you didn't see me in a 'wedding' getting married."

"Oh, it's alright."

"You ready?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

"Bye mom! Bye Souta! And bye Ji-chan!"

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye kagome."

"Huh? Oh yeah bye..."

"Souta!"

"What! I'm on level 20 and I can't pause it!"

Kagome laughed at her brother while she and Sesshomaru walked out the door and they went home. Their home...

**THE END**

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar**:_ (cries)_ Yes, that's the end of this fic but **WILL** have an epilogue

**Kagome**: That was awesome!

**Souta**: Noo! I died!

**Raye:SesshyFan**: How did you get in here?

**Souta**: I've always been in here. It's just because I'm so small no one sees me

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Umm..._(sweatdrops)_...oky

**Inuyasha**: No fair! My fucking brother gets her **AGAIN**!

**Nafyhsseseyar**:_ (gets flamethrower and burns Inuyasha)_ **SHADDUP**! No one asked your opinion you sorry excuse of a hanyou!

**Inuyasha**: _(sniffs)_ you're mean

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Yes I know, mwahahahaha (cough cough cough cough cough) ahh forget it V.V

**Kagome**: Review for Raye-sama :D she deserves it

**Inuyasha**: You're so **MEAN**!

**Sesshomaru**: Silence hanyou, you pathetic thing to walk on Earth.

**Inuyasha**: **(hides in closet)** Everyone is soooo **MEAN** to me

**Naraku**: Welcome to my world...you got any sevens?

**Inuyasha**: What?...AHHHHHHHHHH! Let me out, let me out! (bangs on door) Let me out!

**Raye:SesshyFan**: Hmmm, let me think...no.

**Naraku**: You do have sevens! Give 'em here!

**Inuyasha**: I do not!** GO FISH**!

**Naraku**: Pooey..._(picks up a card)_ **YAY**! I got a seven!

**Nafyhsseseyar**: (_sweatdrops)_ So, this is what arch villians do in their free time...

**_Press the button, press the button, I wrote, you read and review, so press the button_**


	9. Epilogue: Child of Good and Evil

Raye:SesshyFan: (sniffs) It's the last chapter of my story :(

Inuyasha: Blah, blah, blah, blah...

Raye:SesshyFan: (growls)

Inuyasha: Ahhh! (hides)

Raye:SesshyFan: hehehe, well, heres the epilogue of Fangs of a Vampire. Oh and by the way, I was actually Victoria to see if anyone would do my challenge (blushes) heheheh, I'm shy XX well anyways, heres MY story

Fangs of a Vampire

Epilogue

Child of Good and Evil

Kagome had moved in the warehouse and was now living with her mate, Sesshomaru. His whole 'house' had dark colors and 5 rooms that he had made himself. How he did he do it? That, we do not know.

R:SF: That sounds like President Harling on Ace Combat05 : The Unsung War which I have beat in 3 days and it was my brothers birthday present and he is still on the 16th level and it has 28 levels XD

He also didn't have a kitchen before, because all he needed was blood, but Kagome needed one. So she hired someone to install one in the warehouse with the money she got from her job and her family. She also borrowed some silver ware, a wooden spoon, pans and pots to cook food with, from her family. Kagome had also put pictures of her family in the hallways, here and there.

They also put in a fireplace, which her parents paid for them for their, how should I put this? Oh yes, 'mating ceremony' present. It was supposed to be her wedding present though, but it's all good.

After two weeks, Kagome finally gave birth to their daughter, Cecelia, who had silver eyes and had silver and black locks with golden bangs. She was also part miko and part vampire, so she is a vamiko, okay, just kidding. She is a half-breed and a very WELL-mannered one as well.

R:SF: Unlike someone I know

She is caring like her mother and an excellent fighter like her father. When she turned 17 in human years, she fell in love with Araki, who is a full blooded vampire, who had long black hair, dark red eyes, and wore dark green clothes and sunglasses.

Unlike half-breed demons, half-breed _vampires_, becomes their vampire side at night, but they can control their blood urges, well, if they _want_ to. They can go in the sunlight and not get weak by the light from it, but WILL at night.

So, Araki took Cecelia with him, but her parents weren't really sad. They had 2 more half-breed vampires, which were named Arashi and Katrina. Arashi had golden eyes with black and silver locks with sapphire bangs. Katrina had sapphire and golden locks with silver wyes with flecks of gold in them, which made her eyes a lightish-goldish color.

Raye:SesshyFan: Now, its really DONE :(

Kagome: Its oky Raye-sama, you still have the others

Raye:SesshyFan: Ahh yes :D that's true

Inuyasha: yeah, SESSHOMARU and KAGOME stories!

Raye:SesshyFan: (gets sludge hammer) DIE YOU STUPID HALF-BREED!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHH! (runs)

Raye:SesshyFan: (runs after him) GET BACK HERE! YOU SISSY!

Kagome: While Raye-sama tries to kill Inuyasha-

Raye:SesshyFan: TRY! I'll succeed! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: Ehhh...well, just read and review and also rate ja ne!


End file.
